


Reader Insert: Captain Rex

by RowanSparrow



Series: Star Wars: Reader Insert [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Any and all Captain Rex x Reader fics I've originally written on Tumblr but I'm compiling here for the AO3 community. Mind the tags, it'll change as I add more stories!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You
Series: Star Wars: Reader Insert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659235
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. Little Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Rex / Reader content so I must provide it myself, it seems.

You were lost in a twisting, winding passageway, your feet pounding against the floor, echoing loudly around you as you ran. You frantically looked around, searching for your pursuer, but only found darkness. Turning forwards again, you stumbled down the path that seemed to have no end, trying to find an escape.

When you looked behind you again, you saw that the darkness had begun to spread, and a shadow was bending toward you, licking at your heels. You let out a horrified scream, turning and trying to run faster. However, when you turned forward again, you saw that the darkness was approaching you from that side as well. You stopped dead in your tracks, looking around to find a way out. The shadows sped towards you, and you pressed yourself against the wall, closing your eyes as they grabbed at your legs, pulling you downwards.

The shadows felt like hands. Bony, skeletal claws reaching and grasping at your ankles. You tried to struggle, but to no avail. The air was being pushed out of your lungs, it felt like you were drowning. You clawed at your throat, the darkness spilling into your mouth, filling your lungs. You tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. Finally, your last breath of air was stolen from you, and you felt yourself falling.

You gasped awake, your body drenched in sweat. You trembled in the sudden chill of the room, slowly sitting up and wrapping your arms around yourself.

“Mm… Y/N?”

You jumped, and a soft hand landed on the small of your back.

Captain Rex scrubbed a hand over his face, yawning and stretching. “What’re you doing?” He slurred sleepily. Your heart still felt like it was going to jump out of your chest, but you sighed in relief. You loved that the soldier felt safe enough in your apartment that he could sleep easily.

“Nothing, love.” You reassured him, dropping your head to kiss his forehead. “I’m alright, go back to sleep.”

“Sure?” Rex asked, rubbing a hand over his face again.

“I’m sure, I’m going to get some water.” You said, swinging out of bed. “You want anything?”

Rex shook his head, and you hurried out of the room before he could say anything more.

You took a few deep breaths, trying to steady yourself. You hated to worry Rex with your nightmares – the poor soldier went through enough already without you needing to add to his worries and fears.

You sighed, and ran a hand through your hair, making a fist of your hands to try and stop their shaking. The lights clicked on, and you jumped slightly.

Rex rubbed at his eyes tiredly again, shuffling into the kitchen. A blanket was thrown over his shoulders, a five o’clock shadow dusting his cheeks. He stepped up behind you, wrapping the both of you up in a blanket and kissing your cheek. “’M tired. Come back to bed?”

“Honey, you didn’t have to get up for me.” You chuckled, dodging his question. Rex hummed, kissing the side of your neck.

“I can make us some caff,” he offered quietly. “If you want to talk.”

You hesitated, glancing back up at him. “When do you have to be back?”

“I can spare time for you, love.”

“You need rest.”

“So do you.”

You couldn’t deny that, and you nodded softly. Rex hummed again, kissing your cheek and pulling back, wrapping the blanket around you again before padding over to the cabinet, getting two mugs. He was in just boxer shorts – a pair you’d bought him so he could be comfortable around the apartment on leave – and they rode low on his hips now as he reached high for the mugs.

You smiled to yourself, watching him putter about the kitchen to make the caff. It was the picture of domesticity. You wished it could stay like this forever.

Gooseflesh prickled on Rex’s skin, and he harrumphed softly, getting the two mugs and motioning you to the couch. He settled in, reaching for you and pulling you into his lap, wrapping the blanket around the both of you before settling one of the two mugs into your hands.

“What’s been bothering you?” He asked, tucking his chin against your neck.

“Bad dreams.” You admitted softly, taking a sip of the caff. “You’ve gotten much better with this. Not like the stuff you drink with your brothers.”

Rex smiled, kissed your cheek. “Don’t change the subject.”

You sighed again, trailing your fingers lightly over his chest, snuggling closer. “I can’t explain it, Rex. I just get these… these horribly vivid dreams. Dreams of this – this darkness. I don’t have words for it.”

Rex nodded gently, taking a sip of his own caff. “I can understand that. Nightmares… we get them too you know, us clones. There’s one that repeats in our minds. Over and over again. Like clockwork.” He murmured, stroking your hair. “A mission that doesn’t ever end.”

He closed his eyes. “But when I wake up, I think about you.” He said. “And I know everything will be alright, because I’ll come home to you, love. I’ll always come home to you, no matter how dark things seem.” He hugged you tight, kissing your cheek. “So even in the bad dreams, even in the nightmares, morning will come eventually. And I’ll be right here beside you.”

You smiled at his words, his voice soft and gentle and still hazy with sleep. You cupped his cheeks, kissing him gently. “And I you, my love.” You whispered. “Always here for you, no matter what.”

Rex smiled, taking another slow drink of his caff before setting the mug down on the coffee table. “Bed?” He asked hopefully, pulling you close again.

“Yes.” You chuckled, rising to your feet and pulling him along behind you, abandoning the mugs.

This time, there were no nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

The explosion had knocked you off your feet. Even though you’d managed to safely push Rex and the rest of your men to safety, you didn’t have the chance to get yourself out of the blast radius before the missile hit. 

Now, your ears were ringing, and you couldn’t feel anything below your waist. You tried not to think about it too much. Your communicator was still, blessedly, functioning, and you could hear Rex and your men chattering. “Did anyone see where the General landed?” 

“Negative sir, the blast zone isn’t cleared yet.” 

“Does anyone have a visual on the General?!” 

“We’re trying to get over there, Rex, the droids are still coming at us!” 

“I’ve got a visual!” 

That voice sounded much closer, and you lifted your eyes to see Kix leaning over the debris, fighting to pull you out. 

“Ah, kriff sir, that’s a lot of blood.” He muttered, pushing away some of the debris and reaching for your hand. “Captain! Captain, I’ve got the General! I need a hand!” 

Jesse and Hardcase were instantly at his side, helping to push the debris aside and ease you out of the crater the missile had left. You tried to tell them to get back, to leave you behind, but your mouth was dry and scratchy, and you couldn’t make the words come out. 

“Kix, is that blood?” Rex’s voice was at your shoulder, and you couldn’t hear Kix’s reply. You were fading in and out of consciousness, but a familiar gloved hand found yours, and you were pulled into a pair of strong arms. 

“Hold on General, I’ve got you.” Rex promised, holding you tight against his chest. “I got you.” 


	3. Injury

You had fallen asleep on the couch, but jolted awake at the sound of the key code being punched in on the door to your apartment, and a moment later, the door slid open. You smiled, stretching lazily and wrapping the throw blanket tighter around yourself.

“Hi Rex.” You greeted softly, rising to your feet. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back already? I thought you weren’t due for shore leave for another week.”

“We managed to speed things up a bit.” Rex chuckled, and hissed softly under his breath. “Only took an explosion or two.”

You raised an eyebrow, cupping his cheek with one hand. “Everything alright?”

He nodded, but you didn’t miss his pained swallow. “Yeah, love. I’m alright. Just got caught in the blast zone.”

“Did you speak to your medic?” You asked.

“I was in a bit of a hurry to see a certain someone.” He teased, winking at you. You smiled, but took his hands, guiding him into the kitchen.

“You always lecture your men about not hiding wounds. Let me see.” You command him, taking your modest first aid kit down off the shelf. It isn’t much, but it has bacta and bandages. You can make do with it.

Rex hummed, stripping his armor off and carefully stacking it in the corner. You didn’t miss Rex’s soft wheeze as he moved, and when he peeled off the top half of his blacks, you resisted the urge to gasp.

Rex’s entire torso was encircled in one massive bruise, his skin black and purple against his ribs.

“What the hell happened?” You asked, looking over his battered body.

“Like I said, got caught in the blast zone.” Rex chuckled humorlessly. “Threw me a few yards. I’ve had better landings.”

“This isn’t funny.” You murmured, easing Rex into a chair and poking at his ribs gently. He flinched, and you frowned. “Your ribs might be broken.”

“I’ll talk to Kix when I go back in the morning.” He said. When he saw your look, he added, “I promise.”

“Would a bath help?” You offered, running your fingers gently over the bruised skin. “We can get you into more comfortable clothes. Maybe a bit of bacta over the bruise will help just a bit?”

“A bath sounds lovely.” Rex said softly, but paused, taking your hand again for a moment. “Hey.” He smiled, pressing his forehead against yours. “I love you. Thank you for taking care of me, love.”

You smiled, and tilted your head up, kissing him gently. “I’ll always be here to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rowansparrow-writing on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
